


Art: Aithusa: A Dragonlord's Duty

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Bonding, Canon Era, Dragonlord Merlin, Dragons, Episode: s04e04 Aithusa, Magic, Merlin Canon Fest, Other, Pastels, Shirtless, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin Canon fest 2018 Entry. Traditional Art to illustrate the 04x04 episode of Merlin. Aithusa.Merlin must bond with the newborn dragon; magic to magic, blood to blood, skin to skin.





	Art: Aithusa: A Dragonlord's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you of a certain age may remember a famous Athena poster from the 1980’s which inspired this. I always wish in canon Merlin had looked after the baby Aithusa better.  
> Many thanks to my lovely beta Merlinsdeheune and to the mods who organised this fun fest.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/vB7deOH)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek I hope you like what you saw.


End file.
